MCSG Friends PT 4
by PandaAN19
Summary: Cyber and Sleeping problems.


Chapter 10

Cyber's Sleep

Cyber took a sip of his coffee and said "Who honestly needs sleep because i sure don't!"

Cyber passes out on his keyboard and enters a deep sleep.

? "Cyber? Cyber!"

Cyber wakes up and says "Who are you?"

Impulse said "Hey my name is Impulse i found you passed out in the woods."

Cyber said "Thanks for helping me i guess."

Impulse replied "No problem."

Cyber said "Do you know where the closest restaurant is?"

Impulse said "Freaking hell bro is that what you really think of first?"

Cyber thought about it then replied "Yep!"

Impulse said "Ok just follow me, I'll lead you to the restaurant."

Cyber and Impulse leave the hut and walk through the village. The villagers of the village begin to whisper a man said "Who's this outsider?"

Another said "Why is he here?"

One ever said "We need to execute him."

The people all kept speaking among themselves. Cyber looked over and said "Why are all these people looking at me?"

Impulse kept walking and came to a restaurant. Impulse said "Yo chef!"

The chef turned around and said "Impulse my man how are you… Who's the outsider."

Cyber walked forward and said "My name is Cyber."

Chef crossed his arms and said "Your kind isn't wanted around here. Impulse why did you bring this guy here you know his kind isn't welcomed here."

Impulse said "Yes i know but.."

Chef replied "But what? Do you not remember what happened last time when we let an outsider in?"

Impulse nodded then said "Yes i remember but Cyber was passed out in the middle of the desert."

Chef sighed and said "Your not going give up are you?"

Impulse smiled and said "No."

The chef smiled and said "Sit down and tell me what you guys want to order."

The chef handed them the menu and Impulse looked over and said "Yo cyber what are you getting?"

Cyber looked at the menu and thought to himself "FOOD FOOD FOOD LOOK AT THIS GOD THERE'S FOOD FOOD FOOD!"

Then impulse slapped Cyber and said "Bro you alright?"

Cyber shook his head then said "Yea sorry i was just thinking about food."

Impulse smiled and said "Of course you were."

Cyber said "What's that suppose to mean?"

Impulse said "Nothing."

Cyber said "Can i order now?"

Impulse replied "Yeah go ahead."

Cyber said "Ok so can i have todays special of Turkey fried flipped over greased cooked chopped sliced roasted dipped in mash potatoes melted into a chicken thats friend with gravy on top?"

Impulse said "Where the fudge do you see that?"

Cyber said "It's right here?"

Impulse looked confused and Cyber said "The whole menu!"

Impulse said "Um are you sure you can eat it all?"

Cyber said "Of course!"

Impulse sighed then said "Ok chef and i'll just have some fries."

Chef nodded and went to the back and prepared the food. Impulse then realized and said "Wait HOW MUCH IS THIS GOING COST?"

Cyber said "I don't know you're paying."

Chef hollered out "Probably $700 at max."

Impulse sunk in to his chair. Chef came back out and said "Here you boys go."

Cyber looked at the food and impulse said "Bro calm down we have to think this.."

Cyber then said "Wooo thanks for the food old man."

Chef smiled and said "How did you?"

Impulse replied "How did you?"

Cyber said "How did i what?"

Chef said "Eat all that food so fast?"

Cyber said "I'm just really hungry. Im going to head back to the place impulse."

Impulse said "Wait!"

The chef put his arm on impulse's shoulder and said "You forgot to pay the bill."

Impulse looked back and said "Oh yeah hehe i totally wasn't going walk away without paying."

Cyber walked and opened the door to the hospital and sat on couch. Impulse came running in and yelled "CYBER CYBER!"

Chapter 11

The bounty

Impulse took a deep breathe and said "Cyber get out of here!"

Cyber replied "Why?"

Impulse grabbed Cyber's hand and said "Let's go!"

Cyber ran with impulse and said "What's going on?"

Impulse said "The city sent a bounty hunter to get you!"

Cyber said "I could get him!"

Impulse said "they sent their top of the line bounty hunter!"

Cyber replied "Should i care?"

Impulse stopped and slapped Cyber then said "Yes! The bounty hunter's is Huahwi."

Cyber said "Cool never heard of him."

Impulse said "Let's just say he has never failed to bring back a bounty dead or alive."

Cyber replied "Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

The wall comes exploding down and Huahwi stood there and said "Which of of y'all is the bounty?"

Impulse pointed at Cyber and said "He is!"

Huahwi said "So you're the one."

Huahwi pulled out a string gun and shot it towards impulse freezing impulse. Huahwi said "Target acquired."

Huahwi walked out and Cyber sits there thinking to himself "I have to save Impulse but how?"

A mysterious man patted Cyber on the back. Cyber turned around and yelled "What the hell!"

Mysterious man said "Shhh."

Cyber replied "Who the hell are you."

Mysterious man handed Cyber a note. Cyber read the note "Weapon Liar at 6th and 9th avenue."

Cyber said "Thanks old…"

The mysterious man was no where to be seen. Cyber said "Wow people are weird around here."

Suddenly the sounds of sirens started to get closer. Cyber ran out of the building. Cyber looked back at the note and said "How the fudge am i suppose to get to to 6th and 9th avenue?"

Cyber looked around for any clues that could lead him to the liar. Then he started talking to himself and he said "I'm hungry. I wonder what the closest restaurant is."

A giant building said new buffet! Cyber read the sign and went to investigate. He said to the lady behind the counter "Where is the buffet?"

The lady said "Go to elevator and go to top floor."

Cyber replied "Thank you."

He walks in to the elevator and tried to find a button that had highest number on it. Then a button with the number 6A9A on it. He said "Wait maybe this is it."

He clicks on the button then the elevator floor under him opened up and he fell into the hole. Cyber yelled out "NOOOOOO!"

A man in a dark hood casted a spell and stopped Cyber's fall. Cyber said "Thank you!"

The man said "Welcome the the weapon liar. Take what you'd like but note the maximum things you can take is 2."

Cyber nodded and decided to look around for a weapon.

Meanwhile Huahwi went back into the city and said "Looks like another easy bounty has been caught."

Impulse said "Let me go!"

Huahwi kicked the bag and said "Shut up!"

He walked into the presidential building. And went to top floor and knocked on the door.

? said "Who is it?"

Huahwi said "It's me the bounty hunter."

? replied "Come in."

Huahwi dropped the bag and said "Here is your bounty as requested."

? said "You do realized this is not who i wanted right?!"

Huahwi said "I'm I'm sorry sir!"

? furiously said "Get me my bounty or i kill you!"

Huahwi replied "Yes ma'm!"

Huahwi ran out of the building and thought to himself "Shiz i thought i was going die right there and then!"

? thought to himself "What should i do with this nuisance?"

Impulse opened the door and tried to make a run for it. ? smiled and pulled out a grappling hook and brought impulse back. ? said "Where do you think you're going?"

Impulse said "Dude let me go!"

? replied "I will but tell me where your friend is?"

Impulse said "I don't know what your talking about!"

? said "The stranger you were walking around with where is he?"

Impulse sat down and begin to tell the story of what happened.

Cyber walked down to through the whole store and came to an end of an alley where the weapon of his dream was hanging on the wall.

Cyber said "Is anyone there? I want this weapon."

The man said "You can have this weapon under one condition."

Cyber replied "What's the condition?"

The man said "The condition is…"

Chapter 12

The Cyaxe

The man said "The condition is that you must be willing to risk your life for this weapon."

Cyber replied "What are you talking about?"

The man said "This weapon is said suck the soul energy out of the user."

Cyber replied "What's that suppose to mean?"

The man sighed and replied "At first you won't feel it but it adds up and then you'll be completely destroyed and have no energy to battle."

Cyber nodded then said "I'll risk my life to save my friend."

The man cracked a smile then handed Cyber the Cyaxe. The man said "Use this in great care for it is one of the strongest weapons in the galaxy."

Cyber took the weapon thens aid "Thank you."

The man disappeared and Cyber walked into elevator and went up to the main floor. Cyber then looked at the elevator floors and floor 6A9A was no where to be seen. Cyber said "This stuff keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Then a guy was talking to the women at the desk and the man said "Where is this person?"

The women replied "He went to the buffet."

Cyber hid under the couch. The man footsteps walked past the couch and went into the elevator as it closes. Cyber with a sigh of relief said "How does this guy know where i always am? And Where is Impulse? How do i even make this Cyaxe small so i can actually carry it around?"

A voice in Cyber's head said "Turn the blue gem."

Cyber said "Who said that?"

Not a word was said and no one was in site. Cyber said "I might as well go insane if i'm going to start listening to voices in my head."

Cyber puts his hand over the Cyaxe and twisted the blue gem. The blue gem turned and made a screech noise. Then the Cyaxe retracted and turned into a pen. Cyber said "Wow it actually worked dang."

Then the women at the desk said "Sir are you ok?"

Cyber nodded then walked out of the hotel. Huahwi went up the elevator then looked out of the glass and saw Cyber. He smashed the glass with his fist and jumped out the hole. Huahwi yelled out "You!"

Cyber looked up and said "Not you again and began to run away again."

Huahwi ran and Cyber took a turn into an alley with a dead end. Cyber said "No way it can't end like this."

Huahwi said "End of the line runner boy."

Cyber pulled out the pen and clicked on the end. The Cyaxe came out and Cyber said "If i'm going to die. I'm going to die with a bang!"

Cyber charged towards Huahwi and Huahwi pulled out his double katana and said "Your going to die without a bang got that?"

Cyber swung the Cyaxe but the Cyaxe turned the complete opposite way slamming Huahwi from the left side. Cyber said "What's going on here?"

The voice in Cyber's head begin to speak "The weapon knows what's best."

Cyber then looked around but no one but Huahwi was around. Cyber said to himself "Ok i can do this. I just need to think strategically."

Cyber stood there as Huahwi threw a katana Cyber stepped to the right but the Cyaxe swooshed Cyber to the left. Huahwi came down with great force from the right. Cyaxe came rushing with with massive force as Huahwi picked up his first katana using both katanas to block the Cyaxe. The Cyaxe broke the 2 katanas and Huahwi jumped out of the action. Huahwi then said "I haven't had this much fun since the fight with.."

Cyber replied "The fight with who?"

Huahwi nodded then said "Never mind that. Now shall we finish this fight?"

Huahwi pulled out The Blade of 1000 suns and The Blade of 1000 moons. Cyber said "Yes we'll finish this fight. But you're going to regret asking for me to finish this fight."

Huahwi smiled and said "Im going to make you eat and choke on those words."

Huahwi rushed in and threw his Moon Blade up as Cyber looks up and back down Huahwi is gone. The sky turns dark the moon begins to show. Cyber said "What's going on?"

Huahwi's voice begins to echo "Moon style Shadow Dance."

Huahwi came rushing in as the Cyaxe slices through Huahwi. Huahwi fell to his knees and vanished. A voice said "His clones will fool you but the real one will strike eventually."

Cyber looked around once again but no one was to be seen. Huahwi charged back in and Cyber swung his Cyaxe and him and then said "How can i tell which is and isn't real?"

The voice begins to speak once again "Be calm feel your surroundings without seeing."

Cyber replied "Ok."

Cyber closes his eyes and then begin to feel his surroundings. Huahwi's clones begin to charge but Cyber remained calm. Then Huahwi said to himself "Now!"

Huahwi rushed in with his Sun blade Cyber then opened his eyes and deflected the Sun blade with his Cyaxe. Then the Cyaxe turned back around and slammed Huahwi in the back of the head. Cyber said standing over Huahwi's body "Cheap attics aren't going to work against me."

Huahwi said "I wouldn't be too sure kid."

His sun blade was missing from his hand. Cyber turned around with the sun blade diving down straight at him. Then the Cyaxe turned and deflected the blade. Huahwi raised his hand and said "How are you doing that?"

The voice then said "I'm this boys guardian i will do everything in my power to protect him."

Cyber and Huahwi look around and Huahwi said "Who said that?"

The voice replied "I the Cyaxe said that."

Cyber look at his Cyaxe and said "How is this even possible."

Cyaxe replied "Over the millenniums that i've been used i've absorbed so much soul that i am basically considered human."

Cyber asked the Cyaxe "What should we do with our little friend here."

Cyaxe replied "Let the man run but if he were to return we will be forced to murder him."

Cyber nodded then said to Huahwi "You heard the Cyaxe go before we change our minds."

Huahwi got up and ran away from them. Huahwi ran around the corner and pulled out his phone and called the boss.

Boss said "Who is it?"

Huahwi replied "It's me huahwi."

Boss said "Where's my bounty?"

Huahwi replied "Code Red send in the Trio."

Boss said "Fine but if the bounty isn't in my hands by the next full moon your died."

Huahwi hang up and then there they were the Trio.

? said "You call?"

? said "Ugh this is so much work."

? said "I'm ready to catch some people!"

Huahwi smiled and then told the trio the plan.


End file.
